1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of virtual receptionist systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to the automated process of receiving guests and providing notification of the arrival of the guest.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many businesses include a separate lobby in which to receive guests or visitors. Typically, the guest would enter the lobby and be greeted by a receptionist that is able to determine what the guest needs. For example, a receptionist is able to effectively bring together the guest and the person with whom the guest is visiting.
In a large business, the receptionist would be kept busy greeting a steady flow of guests coming into the lobby. For extremely busy lobbies, more than one receptionist would be employed. As such, the receptionist is dedicated to the task of greeting and assisting guests that come into the lobby. In addition, other tasks may be assigned to the receptionist, depending on the frequency of the incoming guests. For example, the receptionist may be tasked to take incoming calls, or to perform other minor administrative duties that would enable the receptionist to remain in the lobby in order to still greet guests.
On the other hand, smaller businesses may not have the guest traffic needed to employ a full-time receptionist to monitor the lobby. That is, most of the time, the receptionist is waiting for a guest to arrive within the lobby. To fill in the time, the receptionist typically performs minor tasks that could tolerate interruption and that would also enable the receptionist to remain in the lobby. However, the receptionist is limited in what tasks he or she could accomplish. The receptionist probably could not take on more complicated tasks since this may require desk space holding multiple documents or the handling of sensitive documents, both of which are unnecessary for an incoming guest to view.
As an alternative, some small businesses leave the lobby unattended and hope that the guest is able to actively seek out assistance. For example, the guest would enter the unattended lobby, determine the proper procedures for notifying the business of their arrival, or even find their way through the lobby and into an adjacent area where secretaries or other employees might notice or greet them. While this allows the business to eliminate a receptionist, it requires that the guest perform some action in order to receive assistance. In addition, the incoming guest may feel unwelcome in an unattended lobby as he or she is trying to determine first if the business is open, and second just what is the proper process is for obtaining assistance. While the majority of guests eventually will gain assistance, arguably some good will of the business is lost while the guest is left wondering what to do.
Additionally, many larger retail stores are concerned that customers may not be receiving the proper service. Although the retail store has many customer service representatives working the floor, as for a warehouse retailer, it may seem to customers that none are available when the customer needs immediate attention. The customer may wander the retail store aimlessly until he or she happens upon a customer representative, or worse the customer may leave the retail store feeling as if their needs were not addressed. In either case, the customer arguably will be dissatisfied with the service they received, and may give their business to another retailer.